Sonic Blue: Conflicting Worlds Again
Sonic Blue: Conflicting Worlds Again Notes This game is pretty much the original Sonic Blue: Conflicting Worlds but with extra features. ---- New Characters There are 8 new characters,4 from each side. New Characters from Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Storm the Albatross, Marine the Raccoon, and, Tikal the Echidna. New Characters from the Blazblue Side: Litchi-Faye-Ling, Arakune, Hazama, and, Relius Clover. ---- New Rivals List This is the list of Rivals for the new characters: Tails and Litchi-Faye-Ling. Marine and Arakune. Tikal and Relius. and, Storm and Hazama. ---- New Stages This is the list of New Stages in Sonic Blue Plus: Backstage, Egg Carrier, Orient Town, and, Soleanna. ---- Distortion Finishes and Astral Heats for new characters On the Sonic Side: Sonic Distortion Finishes and Astral Heats,DF's are marked by a 1,AH's are 2. Tails:Tinker Trouble and Twin Tail Tackle=1,Tornado Bombs=2. Marine:Treasure Chest Grab and Rainbow Breath=1,Diamond Dust=2. Tikal:Chaos Attack and Server Surprise=1,Master Emerald Meltdown=2. and, Storm:Power House and Double Suplex=1,Babylon Brawl=2. On the Blazblue Side: Blazblue Distortion Finishes and Astral Heats,DF's are marked by a 1,AH's are 2 Litchi-Faye-Ling:Thirteen Orphans and All Green=1,Nine Gates of Heaven=2. Arakune:f of g and f inverse=1,n to infinity=2. Relius Clover:Req Vinum and Vol Tedo=1,The Puppeteer's Altar=2. and, Hazama:Serpent's Infernal Rapture and Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent=1,Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls=2. ---- Move List for Each New Character: For the Sonic Side: Tails' Moves: Drive:Fly By. Special Moves: Robo No-go, and, Dummy Ring Ransac. Taunt:I need to Fine Tune Something. Marine's Moves: Drive:Pirate Booty. Special Moves: X marks your Doom, and, Water Bike Warrior. Taunt:Get the lead out. Tikal's Moves: Drive:Princess Passion. Special Moves: Chaos 0. and, Perfect Chaos. Taunt:Oh no,what's wrong? and, Storm's Moves: Drive:Boss' Orders. Special Moves: Wave's Taunt and, Jet's Anger, Taunt:Give up. For the Blazblue Side: Litchi's Moves: Drive:Mantenbo (Place/Recall) Special Moves: Straight Through, and, Reach:Last Chance. Taunt:Mhm,How Cute. Arakune's Moves; Drive:Crimson. Special Moves: Equals 0, and, If p,then q. Taunt:Ignorance makes you Worthless. Relius' Moves: Drive:Detonator. Special Moves: Id Lauger, and, Led Ley. Taunt:Proceed with Caution,Lab rat. and, Hazama's Moves: Drive:Ouroboros. Special Moves: Venom Sword, and, Bloody Fangs. Taunt:Are you Done yet? ---- DLC Costume Info: Like with Sonic Blue,the DLC costumes in Sonic Blue Plus are inspired by the rivals' well rivals. For the Sonic Side: Miles "Tails" Prowers' DLC costume is inspired by Litchi,the costume conists of Litchi's glasses and a fake version of Lao Ju. Marine the Raccoon's DLC costume is inspired by Arakune,the costume consists of Arakune's mask. Storm the Albatross' DLC costume is inspired by Hazama,the costume consists of Hazama's hat and uniform. and, Tikal the Echdina's DLC costume is inspired by Relius,the costume consists of Relius' mask. For the Blazblue Side: Litchi-Faye-Ling's DLC costume is inspired by Tails,the costume consists of a Tails costume,albiet tailored to be more Litchi's style. Arakune's DLC costume is inspired by Marine,the costume consists of a mask with Marine's face. Hazama's DLC costume is inspired by Storm,the costume consists of Storm's shoes and gloves,everything else stays the same. and, Relius Clover's DLC costume is inspired by Tikal,the costume conists of Ignis being dressed up like Tikal.